TheoreticalDetective
> Be the Doctor... Who? Your name is''' SIDRAT KELLAD.'' '' You have a variety of '''INTERESTS, one pertaining to your complete love of SCIENCE FICTION TELEVESION as well as MYSTERY DETECTIVE STORIES. Because of both, you have grown to love the show TIME AND SPACE TRAVELING DOCTOR WITH A HIDDEN IDENTITY. You love this show so much so that you wear one of the protagonists' BROWN TRENCHCOATS almost everywhere you go. It's sort of a problem, really. Probably one of the many reasons you suck at TROLL ROMANCE. Due to your appreciation for the FICTIONAL ARTS, your respect for the workings of the hemospectrum has dropped to an all-time low, seeing as most blue and purple bloods refuse to watch such dribble FANTASTIC ADVENTURES. As such you tend to get along with lower bloods a lot more, which is why you tend to HIDE YOUR BLOOD CASTE to everyone you know, save for maybe a future moirail. Your blood is purple, but blue enough not to be one of those AQUATIC FUCKING ASSWIPES. In addition, you tend to experiment on the various SCIENCES, and find yourself to be a shitty THEORETICAL PHYSICIST and XENOLOGIST. The latter seems to be the more successful of the two, if only because you have a huge curiosity as to the workings of ALIEN ROMANCE, which might be related with the previously mentioned failures of your own. You do dabble and are decent at technologies focused on VECTORS AND ACCELERATION, though. However, most of your interests in science mostly lends to its influence from AWESOME GAMES FOUND FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE. You also seem to have a thing for ODD NUMBERS. No explanation why. You just do. Your trolltag is theoreticalDetective and you speak with a warm, mannnerly, but cautious tone~ > Examine room. Your hive is a large, old mansion-like structure that was previously own by a RICH PRETENCIOUS BLUE BLOOD. You only know this by the various amounts of BLUE LIQUID in the mansion, all which you suspect is not ACTUAL BLOOD. You find out later that the blue-blood was MURDERED and CONSUMED by Scylla, which doesn't bother nearly as much as it did before. The owner's lusus, or rather its shadow image, is often seen lurking around threateningly in the general area. Thankfully it stays away due to your own lusus, a large three-headed owlbeast with one eye to share among the heads. You feel sympathetic to the mysterious creature, as your custodian tends to make you FLIP YOUR SHIT. Like, a lot. After a shitload of shenanigans that occurred in Mount Awkard, your old lusus was CRUSHED '''underneath your old hive, leaving you both homeless and parentless. Strangely enough, the blue-blood's old lusus has taken a liking to you, and decided to '''ADOPT '''you for the sake of both of you, sharing the pain of the loss of their old partners. Unfortunately, the new lusus is an '''ABOMINABLE COMBINATION of a duck and a bear, with the unhinging jaw action of a snake. You still FLIP YOUR SHIT when around it. The blue-blood seemed to have shown signs of being a ladies man, as the entire mansion is littered with various PAILS and BUCKETS, bordering on the line of PURE FETISHISM. This really freaked you out when you first moved in, but now you've seemed to have developed the very same taste yourself. However, you've relocated your collection over in a RIDICULOUSLY LARGE CLOSET, but that doesn't stop you from finding more pails in the VAST AMOUNTS OF ROOMS in the hive, or seeing them elsewhere on the net. Your lusus occasionally brings you new pails from the various rooms she sleeps in, filling up your closet even more.You fear this addiction may become one of your MANY ROMANTIC FLAWS. In the BALL ROOM is where you mostly reside, with the area being so large that it could fit THREE REGULAR RESPITEBLOCKS. The darkness in many corners gives off an eerily creepy feel, as in the SPIRIT OF THE PREVIOUS OWNER is watching you. However, you are a man of SCIENCE, and don't believe in such dribble. To prove such, you dedicate half of the area to your WORKSHOP, which you use to create many of your wonderful INVENTIONS. The other half contains your RECUPERACOON, various pieces of furniture, a selection of ITEMS from DIFFERENT FORMS OF ENTERTAINMENT on the floor, the LARGE COMPUTER SET that was left here by the previous owner, and your TRANSUNIVERSAL OBSERVATORY. It allows you to observe aliens of different planets and universes, which intregies your curiousity. However, once finding a PARTICULARLY SPECIFIC SPECIES of alien, you discover their openness of displaying their ASSORTMENT OF CLEANING CONTAINERS, and more or less use the observatory now as a GLORIFIED PORN CHANNEL. > Allocate Strife Specibus. You have a large selection of weapons in which you find yourself well in, probably due to playing so many ALIEN COMPUTER GAMES. Despite this, you fill two of your four available strife cards to a couple of NOVELTY ITEMS: The screwdriverKind from TIME AND SPACE TRAVELING DOCTOR WITH A HIDDEN IDENTITY, '''and the crowbarKind from an alien computer game about a theoretical physicist who fights off an alien invasion in an underground military base, with interferance from a mysterious man in a suit. '''THE TITLE ALLUDES YOU. As for your third card, you fill it with a magnumKind, because it is one of your favorite weapons in all of computer games. Oh that is what you would say if the pistolKind wasn't the ABSOLUTE BEST and that you refuse to CONFORM with every other troll who has one. You tuck away the fourth card for a free slot, more than likely allocating it to something INCREDIBLY SILLY AND EMBARRASSING to whoever may consider you the least bit ATTRACTIVE. > Examine Fetch Modus. You currently have a specialty modus in the works at the moment, being one of your CRAZY AND UNPREDICTABLE INVENTIONS. From what you can gather, the modus is based around the MYSTERIOUS BLUE POLICE BOX that is found in your FAVORITE SHOW, and will allow you to transport items to various locations and times as a way of storing it. However, the modus is very much INCOMPLETE, and will require the power of a REALITY-ALTERING PIECE OF SOFTWARE in order to complete the programming. Whenever that may occur, you cannot be sure of. For now, you stick to your less scientific but more trustworthy TRENCHCOAT POCKET MODUS, which allows you to occupy many items within the many pockets of the coat. However, the items tend to SWITCH AROUND without your knowing, and you can only judge well if you pay attention to each pocket's WEIGHT. That, by the way, you DO NOT DO OFTEN, if at all. > Do something awesome. You pause to think of what could be more awesome than stuff NOT LIMITED TO REALITY. You then proceed to sit down and work on a new invention. You come back with a rather organic-looking EARTH PARAKEET, twitching it's head curiously. You start talking to the bird and point it in the direction of a nearby mountain. The parakeet proceeds to repeat the same words, but CERTAIN KEY WORDS activates a fast shot movement, throwing out a miniture bomb which creates a LARGE CRATER in the mountain's side, killing whatever was unfortunate enough to be nearby. The parakeet then proceeds to ruffle its feathers and pops out a pair of GOLDEN-BROWN TOAST for your enjoyment. Already BUTTERED, of course. > Do something incredibly silly. You go back inside only to find your lusus throwing a GIANT PILE OF PAILS onto your person, passing its one eyeball back and forth between its heads like three trolls throwing around a small sport-oriented sphere in a park. Distracted by the commotion, you go on to, in a public memo with your friends, confuse the likes of the Imperial Drones to that of a ROBOTIC COMPANION found in many of your science-fiction stories. You've never been so embarrassed in your entire life. > Examine physical prowess. You take the time to look over yourself in a UNBIASED AND PROFESSIONAL LIGHT. You are a key inventor, as you've duely noted many times before. You also have a key amount of training with a vast variety of CONVENTIONAL IMPERIAL WEAPONRY, which would make you a pretty good soldier if it wasn't for your disinterest for the kingdom. Your best weaponry, however, is MELEE-ORIENTED. You tend to know exactly where to hit something with whatever is in your hand, be it blunt or sharp. However, you have a major flaw in your combative skills as a whole. That being that you are incredibly subspitable to PAIN, and have a mediocre amount of ENDURANCE. Taking both into account, it makes you a literal WALKING PUNCHING BAG, often forcing you to take distance and OUTTHINK your opponents. You also have a bad sense for the ATTITUDE OF WAR, where your NOVELTY ITEMS have a more priority than your various DANGEROUS SITUATIONS. You are easily distracted, so to say, but only to things pretaining to your INTERESTS. > Examine chumproll. TentacleReign - There is but only show much you can say about the wonderful magic and wonder that is your one true matesprit. After you two battled through the harsh times of awkward shyness and silly misunderstandings, you two quickly evolved into the two most affectionate trolls ever to cross the Alternian plains. Despite her initial intimidating nature and history of not-so-delightful cannibalism, you think you struck gold in the flushed quadrant and you can never be happier. Also, there are millions of buckets that have been filled, but enough about that. ForgottenForsaken - This man makes the very veins of your body fill with black. Although you never will tell your matesprit of this secret desire for a black romance, you still desire it nevertheless. However, as time moves on, the feeling turns gray and nostalgic, only reverting back when you think of how much the drone will curse your name with all the buckets he has to process. ProlixCorvid - The newest moirail of your dear matesprit, you seem to have Mr. Coraxe quickly replace Fiffles as your #1 Kismesis Candidate. His constant focus on 'real' science and his lack of the imagination constantly comes in conflict with your more inventive methods of the field. He also constantly demands to see your doctorates, which you have all of them. You feel that the only reason why you two haven't tussled at all yet is both his and your mutual concern for Scylla, someone who is important to both you and him. That, and you both aren't exactly the most physically top-notch. Cor might state otherwise. ChillyParamedic - A whimsical and flirtacious troll, you usually stay clear of her nowadays due to your more committed livestyle, redirecting your conversations with her to more material of the nerdy and gaming side. She might occasionally mistake you for an actual brown-blood, which can be a bit annoying. You swiftly correct her if her anchor-drummings get to be a bit too much. LittleTeacup - Not much is known about her on your side, aside from getting letters from Scylla about how the two of them will rule the Empire in a dark age of smutty literature. At least, that's how you interpret the "good" news. Also, she's Cor's matesprit, but that's not an important detail to you... yet. 'Gallery' Wuuut.png|'WUUUT!?~' SmugSid.png|Emulating the best of classic Earthian-British television! SIDRATBOUND.png|Sidratbound Sidrat_Closeup.png|Sidrat in MA. He just bleeds smugness. Sidratgrubmonocle.png|Seriously grub, when did you get to be so damn smug!? Sidratgodtier.png|Rise, Lord. Sidratgodtier2.png|This time with wings! WICKED! Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Indigo Blood Category:Ezekierue